


This Is The Road To Ruin And We're Starting At The End

by lexterminate



Series: Love Never Wanted Me, But I Took It Anyway [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Slayer Trash, The 100 (TV)
Genre: And Sass, F/M, and awkward nudity, and spongebob, gratuitous trash, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy has questions and Faith wants to avoid answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Road To Ruin And We're Starting At The End

“Uh, thanks,” Murphy said, as he noticed how hungry he really was and tried to remember when his last meal was. He hadn’t expected her to bring him food. Opening the bag, he reached in for the hours old egg mcmuffin. The big book of demons was pushed aside as he unwrapped the food in his lap. 

“You shouldn’t be looking at that,” Faith told him, picking up the book and holding it to her chest. “It doesn’t concern you and it shouldn’t either.”  

The beaten boy was chewing the cold meal slowly, but he looked up at her, mouth slightly agape with half-chewed food. He swallowed, tonguing at something stuck in his teeth. “A vampire beat me up. I think that makes it a concern of mine." He cleaned the grease off his lips with the back of his hand. “I have more questions.”  

The slayer raised an eyebrow at him. “You know, I don’t have to tell you anything else,” she shrugged. “By the way, your nose is bleeding.” 

“Shit.” Murphy pressed the palm of his hand under his nostrils and sniffled, wincing at the pain of his still broken nose. The blood dripped down his wrist. 

“God, you’re useless,” Faith told him, dropping the book back onto the bed and pushing on his forehead to tilt his head back. “Hold your head head back like this and pinch your nose, if you can,” she instructed and crossed the room to get some toilet paper, pressing a crumpled wad into each of his nostrils. 

Murphy tried to scrunch up his nose as she stuffed it full of one-ply causing him to grimace. He batted her hand away. “I don’t need your help,” he groaned.

The slayer shook her head. “It looks like you do, Banshee.”  

“It’s fine,” the exasperated boy mumbled. She just gave him a look. They both knew it wasn’t fine. Murphy’s nose ached and it itched, and was practically dripping bloody mucous despite the toilet paper blocking the passageways. “And stop calling me that. I don’t even know what a banshee is.” 

Faith smiled at that and Murphy made an irritated grunt. “Someone woke up grumpy,” she commented, picking the book back up and finding a picture of a banshee for him to look at. “They’re fairies, women who moan and shriek and wail when someone is about to die.”  

Murphy’s voice was monotone, though that in part might have been due to his broken nose. “I’m not a girl.” 

“You sounded like one yesterday,” the brunette girl shrugged. 

Murphy finally stood, so he could meet her at eye level and tell her off, but a sudden realization had hit him like a freight train. It was at that moment his foggy brain cleared and he felt the rush of sudden panic. Murphy was practically naked, save for his boxers. Whatever point he was making was abruptly forgotten as a number of thoughts rushed through his head. The first like a fever dream was a hazy memory of when Faith undressed him and got him into her bed, followed by wishing he had been more awake and that she had joined him, and then the rush of embarrassment that often accompanies the surprise discovery that one is nude in front of a hot girl without having known that it was even happening. With a glance at the floor, the already awkward situation was made worse by the fact that he was wearing his spongebob boxers that he’d had for almost 8 years. They were riddled with holes, the elastic was stretched, and it looked like they just might rip and fall apart if he bent over. _Way to go, Murphy, even your underwear is embarrassing._  He felt the growing need to cover his crotch. His ears were warm and probably pink, but he hoping his hair was covering it as he quickly ran his hand through it to check, tugging it downwards and flattening it. He thanked god that at least he didn’t have morning wood at this exact moment, except _what if_? He had to shake this off.

“— Where are my clothes?” He finally asked, wrapping his arms around himself in some pathetic effort to cover his bruised skin and feeling like an eternity had passed, when it had only been a handful of seconds.  

Faith wasn’t at all surprised by this change in conversation. As disoriented as Murphy had been yesterday, it made sense he’d still be a little fuzzy today. “I’m gonna do laundry. Your clothes were covered in…I actually don’t want to know, but they were gross, dude.”

“So what am I supposed to wear?” He asked, staring at his feet and contemplating if he should just wrap the thin blanket from the bed around himself. 

“Here’s a shirt,” she offered, tossing him one of Robin’s undershirts that she hadn’t gotten rid of.  “Better?” Faith asked after he had put it on. It was a little big, but it worked well enough. 

“What about pants?” Murphy really didn’t want to be standing around in his ratty spongebob boxers for the rest of the day. 

“You’re not going anywhere. Why do you need pants?” She asked, teasing him. The boy was embarrassed and it worth it to watch him squirm. 

The injured male didn’t have an answer that wasn’t admitting he felt awkward being in his underwear, in particular this pair of underwear and also in particular, in front of Faith. “I guess I don’t,” he admitted defeat. Murphy could just imagine waving a white surrender flag when the slayer threw something at his face, which he failed to catch. 

A pair of old jeans, another leftover from her days with Robin. She honestly didn’t know why she kept any of it, but she still had a box of stuff Wilkens had bought for her. She never touched any of it and she’d never admit to being sentimental at all, but she just knew that she liked having their stuff around, and knowing that at least for awhile she wasn’t actually alone. 

Murphy wasn’t really suited for even Wood’s most casual attire, but at least he was wearing clothes again. If him and Faith weren’t going down on each other, he didn’t want her seeing him naked. Although, now that she had seen most of him, he desperately wanted to see her. _It was only fair, right?_ Not that it would ever happen. He’d never get that lucky in a million years.  

He sat back down and picked up the egg mcmuffin he had left there and finished it in three greasy bites. Checking the bag, he pulled out the hashbrown and started to munch on it as Faith watched from the corner with her arms crossed. Murphy sniffled, wiping grease and snot off his face with the back of his hand. He hadn’t finished chewing yet, but it had just occurred to him the question that he wanted to ask her. 

Half swallowing, he licked his lips and spoke, holding her gaze with his. “I just want to know one thing. Vampires and demons are real, but why do you know about them? Faith, _what are you?_ ” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: http://www.johnmurfucked.tumblr.com
> 
> Check out these slayer trash playlists: http://8tracks.com/dontdosadness713/collections/slayer-trash
> 
> And this playlist that actually goes with this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rDG8C3oB18&list=PLtDluIW_BZWs0qZej4P-N9nX8txRbTzKG (sorry it's on youtube, 8tracks has dumb rules)
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos, whatever. If you like this ship, let me know cause I'm starting a tumblr network for slayer trash and I'd like more people to join: http://johnmurfucked.tumblr.com/post/117446813263/johnmurfucked-apologies-for-crappy-and-reusable


End file.
